


Procrastination

by CryptideTR



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptideTR/pseuds/CryptideTR
Summary: A Drabble of these two being affectionate and putting off work
Relationships: Lambda | Petrel/Lance | Proton
Kudos: 5





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> First Work uploaded! Just a little Drabble!!

It was a busy day sharing today Proton’s office (and desk) for paperwork, a little way to spend time together. Petrel sat across from him, attention focused on his paperwork, the purple executive donned a pair of reading glasses. Proton looked up to see his lover, standing up to reach for Petrel. The Executive’s hair raised the moment Proton cupped his face with both his hands the purple executive’s face lighting up in a light blush.

“Pro..” he softly mused 

“Hey I’m not doing any harm” The teal executive smiled

“Mmph,.... you aren't” Petrel replied leaning into the touch eyes fluttering shut, work now abandoned. Proton leaned over the desk awkwardly to get to the other executives hair wearing a smile. He was for the moment only circling Petrel’s skin with his thumbs, though knocking over his cup full of pens now scattering across the desk. Petrel opened an eye at the sound, his head still leaning into Proton’s hands glasses now slightly ajar.

“We really should be working” 

Protons hands stop moving he hasn’t made it to his faux hawk yet. he just gives Petrel a childish frown trying his best to be convincing despite them both oddly leaning over his work desk

“It can wait”

"Pfft, it can wait? With all this work?" Petrel cocks an eyebrow

"Tough talking to the one enjoying all of this" Caught red handed Petrel was loving the attention. The purple executive's eyes darted away from the teal haired man while the other was smiling rather smugly.

".....Thats,,, that's very true" Petrel admitted quietly, earning a grin from Proton whose hands leave the other man's hair to cross his arms in victory.

"I win" 

Petrel mutters in playful tone as he takes off his reading glasses and rolls his office chair right next to his boyfriend's.

"You win" Petrel leans his head onto Proton's shoulder while the Teal executive still held his gloating stance in his chair which eventually faded. Proton soon reached up and ran his fingers through Petrel's hair, the taller man melting into his touch, leaning in a bit more weight onto the other. They stayed there for a few moments enjoying the affection between them.The purple executive then drew away to the surprise of the other. Proton watched as he softly tipped off the hat of his boyfriend and gave Proton a soft kiss on his widows peak.

“Hey…” The teal haired executive’s face tinted slightly red 

"I Love you too" Petrel gave him a small smile back


End file.
